Ce que je ne peux pas te dire
by GabyLC
Summary: [OS, cadeau pour Para san] Sakano cherche les mots qu'il voudrait dire à K. Mais il est difficile de décrire ses sentiments, alors il lui écrit une lettre.


**Disclaimer :** Maki Murakami, et les gentilles personnes qui ont fait l'anime (puisque je n'ai pas encore pu lire le manga). Mon seul salaire est votre reconnaissance éternelle XD (Je me suis trèèèès vaguement inspiré de J.J. Rousseau aussi, faut bien que ça me serve de lire ses Confessions . )

**Avertissement :** yaoi, mais ça ne doit pas vous choquer puisque vous êtes dans la partie Gravitation ;-)

**Note :** écrit pour Para san, pour me faire pardonner de ma nullité totale en dessin XD Donc K/Sakano bien sûr !

* * *

**  
CE QUE JE NE PEUX PAS TE DIRE**

Sakano s'affala sur sa chaise avec un profond soupir. Il n'y arrivait vraiment pas… C'était simplement désespérant. Mais il ne _pouvait_ pas abandonner, alors pour une fois, il allait réussir ! Juste une toute petite fois ! Son moral et sa détermination un peu remontés par ses propres encouragements, il prit une autre feuille de papier. La treizième depuis le début de l'après-midi : cette fois, c'était la bonne !

« K,

Tu vas sans doute trouver cette lettre idiote, voir totalement hors-de-propos. Les mots que je couche sur le papier, il aurait mieux valu que tu les entendes de vive voix, de ma voix. Mais comme tu le sais, tu as pu le constater maintes et maintes fois, je suis incapable de garder mon calme dans une conversation quand la personne concernée est en face de moi. Je préfère donc profiter du recul de l'écriture pour éviter les impairs, et surtout arriver au bout de ma confession. J'espère que tu comprendras et que tu me pardonneras une fois que tu auras terminé ma lettre. Ou plutôt, je sais que tu le feras ; je commence à te connaître, petit à petit.

Parce qu'au début, je t'ai mal jugé. Je t'en ai même franchement voulu, pour ne pas dire que je te détestais. Tu es arrivé, comme une fleur, et tu as pris les Bad Luck sous ton aile. Pour être honnête, puisque tel est le but de ma lettre, ce jour là tu m'as blessé. Je voyais en toi la preuve de mon incompétence. Et surtout, tu étais un fossé de plus entre Seguchi et moi. Car oui, il est mon idole, et ce encore aujourd'hui ; je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'admirer, mais je sais que tu ne me le reprocheras pas. Mais rassures-toi, maintenant, je remercie le ciel, le destin, le hasard ou toute autre force cosmique de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin.

Si tu n'avais pas été en plein milieu de ma route, je ne t'aurais sans doute jamais vu, ébloui comme j'étais par mon objectif : la réussite de Bad Luck. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas te manquer. Sans cela, à quoi ressemblerait ma vie aujourd'hui ? Elle serait plus simple sans aucun doute, rien n'aurait eu besoin de changer. Mais tellement plus grise. J'oserais presque dire qu'elle serait fade, même dans ce monde de paillettes et d'étoiles. Oui, elle serait sans saveur sans le piquant que tu apportes.

Je n'aime pas la cuisine épicée pourtant. Je préfère la douceur et le calme. Mais c'est là tout le paradoxe de notre relation : tu es un oxymore à toi tout seul, et je ne suis que contradictions. Etrange, non ? J'ai beau apprendre à te connaître, je suis toujours incapable de te comprendre. Tu as un don pour effrayer les gens qui te voient pour la première fois, avec ton revolver toujours braqué sur la tempe de quelqu'un. Tu semble si détaché, presque à côté de la plaque avec tes drôles de phrases en anglais. Mais si on prend la peine de te regarder de plus prêt, tu es tellement différent ! Sans en avoir l'air, tu sais observer les gens, deviner leurs problème, les comprendre mieux que personne. Tu as peut-être l'air d'une brute, mais je ne connais personne de plus tendre que toi. Souvent, tu m'exaspère, et pourtant je t'… »

Rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à l'écrire. Frustré, il s'apprêta à faire une boulette de papier de la lettre qu'il estimait ratée, et qui allait sans doute rejoindre les autres au fond de la corbeille à papier. Mais une main surgit de nulle part et lui arracha la feuille des mains. Son cœur accéléra d'un coup. Le mot « ALERTE » semblait clignoter en rouge dans son esprit. C'était la catastrophe ! Il fallait qu'il récupère son torchon avant qu'il soit lu !

Sakano se retourna donc, prêt à pousser ses habituels hurlements hystériques. Mais le tout s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il vit que c'était K qui lui faisait face, absorbé par la lecture de la lettre qui lui était destinée.

« Ma… Ma lettre… » couina Sakano.

Assez pitoyable comme protestions, tout compte fait. Mais les yeux K continuèrent de parcourir le papier, sans aucune pitié pour le pauvre binoclard qui se tassait de plus en plus sur sa chaise. Son esprit réfléchissait à toute allure, cherchant un moyen de fuir, et surtout d'effacer la mémoire du manager. Il aurait même préféré que la foudre divine s'abatte sur lui immédiatement, cela lui épargnerait une cruelle humiliation.

« Tu me… Quoi ?  
- Co… Comme si tu n'avais pas deviné ! répliqua Sakano, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
- En effet, c'est possible…  
- Alors arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs ! S'il te plait…  
- Mais… Je veux juste te l'entendre dire. fit K avec un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
- P… Pourquoi ? » demanda innocemment le brun, laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise

K jugea sans doute que les gestes seraient plus clairs que les mots dans cette situation. Alors avec toute la tendresse dont il savait faire preuve, il se pencha vers le producteur toujours recroquevillé sur sa chaise. Et avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Alors ? demanda K avec un léger sourire, cela suffira-t-il pour te tirer les vers du nez, ou je dois me montrer plus persuasif ?  
- I… Idiot ! réussit à articuler Sakano tout en se serrant contre lui. Je t'aime… »


End file.
